The Second Pokemon War
by Jellytaco
Summary: Ash has been missing for five years after Black and White, the Professor's have come together to find him, but also to prevent the second Pokémon war. Deciding the best thing is to ship off all young Pokémon trainer's, coordinator's and more to a International Team Championship in a new Region where all regions will participate. However, it may be to late. (Semi-AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Pokémon Franchise does not belong to me, but the multiple OC's do belong to me and the new Region.**

 _There was always the speculation of a Pokémon war. A war that has many theories, with good facts to support it, but it was never truly revealed. However, there was many theories as to why it happened, with many hints dropped through out history. It would explain the lack of older Pokémon Trainer's and the lack of parents. The truth is, they had covered it up, maybe it was to ensure there would not be another, but Pokémon aren't the only things that evolve. No, humans can evolve into cruel beings that not even Litwick would take to the Spirit world._

 _Where there is darkness, there will also be a counter part; a glimmer of light, peeking through. It can come in many shapes and sizes. Other times, dark conquers all, consuming anything to feed its eternal hunger._

Professor Oak had been quiet all day, very unusual of the jolly man. He had been fine that morning before lunch, then after, he ignored everyone who talked him, with that distant look in his eyes, like a thought had plagued his mind or a virus that was claiming it's host . They became concerned when he began to mutter incoherent things under his breath. Finally, a scientist got the courage to tap him on the shoulder. The nervous male edged closer, his arm stretching out, sweat rolling down his jaw. His finger barely touched the Professor's coat when a loud humming sound echoed through out the lab from outside.

"They're here" Oak says as the others give each other questioning looks "All scientists in this room, clear all equipment away, quickly, this is an emergency"

"Y-yes sir!" The unnamed helpers shout as they begin to pack away.

In 10 minutes they had successfully packed away spared Poke Ball parts, potions, herbs and stray equipment. After they swiftly evacuated the Pokémon to the nearby Pokémon centre to be looked after by Nurse Joy. Returning, they next had to arrange the desks into a donut shaped table with multiple chairs positioned around it. The other scientists sat down at the huge table. The doors at the other end of la opened revealing another group of people. Oak welcomed them over. It's when it began to sink in. Oak sat around a huge table with the other Professor's; Elm, Ivy, Rowan, Juniper, Birch and Sycamore, all with serious faces as Oak clears his throat.

"Nothing leaves the room without permissions, those who fail to comply will be punished" Oak says as they all nod "Good, now let's discuss the severity of this situation"

"The next Pokémon War is upon us" Professor Birch says as all the other Professor's nod "I say, we evacuate all to one region"

"What one?" Juniper asks "And what about the Pokémon?"

"No, Team Rocket will simply attack us there even if we have the Champions protect us" Ivy says as Elm nods.

"What about if we have disclosed locations?" Elm suggests.

"No, no, no they will flush us out" Oak says as he tries to think.

"What about Pakoura?" Juniper asks as everyone looks at her "Regina won't mind"

"We are talking about whole continents" Birch says as Sycamore raises an eyebrow.

"Just what are we up against?" he asks as Oak points to the screen in the behind him.

It was a picture of a huge Pokémon, it was a rich red with blue crystals on the back. It was snake like with a necklace around it. It was twice as big as Arceus. Beneath it was a name; Byganska. Oak shivered at the sight of it.

"The Byganska is the Pokémon with a unique ability to turn a tamed animal back to a dangerous Pokémon that turns it's Primal instincts on, to the point it will attack anyone or anything. This allows hidden abilities to surface and for them to be controlled. We encountered this Pokémon 21 years ago, it was able to erase all memory of the war seeing as it was the source of the war" Oak says" The best we can do is get the future generations to Pakoura"

"I agree" Ivy says along with the other Professor's.

"So how on earth to we get them there without suspicion?" Sycamore asks as a small red icon appears on the screen behind Oak.

"That must be Professor Pine now" Oak says as a bluenette appears on the screen.

"Hello everyone" she says as her short hair shifts slightly as she turns her head "No, Nora not that one- sorry guys"

"Professor Pine is the best of the best when comes to determining Hidden abilities and powers" Oak says as they all nod.

"I'm also quite happy for young trainer's, breeder's, coordinator's, connoisseur's, anything Pokémon related and other young gym leaders or champions wanting exposure to enter the International Team Championship, the Prize for each person differs since it is an 8 man team" Regina says as the others nod.

"I think we are onto something, but what about Team Rocket?" Rowan asks as they all go silent.

"We set up a trap, by we, I mean Nora. If I do not see myself fit to be the ruling Professor, than she will be next in kin" Regina says as they all nod.

"Next order of business" Oak starts as they all look at him strangely.

.

.

.

 _"Where the hell is Ash Ketchum?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon Franchise, only the multiple OC's and New region**

Regina paced around the room. She was beginning to regret holding the Championship in Pakoura. They didn't have many trainers to begin with, so with this opportunity to battle others would be good, but this also would mean bigger stadiums and more nurses. Which she assumed other regions would supply. In the mean time, she would prepare stronger potions and continue her research. She smiled at Nora as the taller female constructs a Poke ball.

 _Nora hadn't been at the top of her class, but when visiting the university in Kywana. She had been meaning to meet up with her old friend when she spotted a door ajar. Curious by nature, Regina peeked in. Inside was a girl, tall for her age trying to close an odd looking Poke ball. She watched in awe as the female rummaged around in her bag. Pulling out a small screw driver she tinkered with it for awhile. Pulling out another regular Poke ball, she releases the Pokémon inside. It was a Seknata, the small light Pokémon. It was the size of a Poke Ball and the top of it was white, the rest a dark navy blue. The evolved female form of Meknutu, the Radar Pokémon. It was injured._

 _"You ready Seknata?" she asks as the small Pokémon nods "Test 209"_

 _Raising the odd Poke ball, the top being Pink instead red, she aimed it at Seknata. The female pushed the opening button. In a red flash, Seknata disappeared into the new Poke ball. Regina stood amazed. Had that girl created a Poke ball? Clearing her throat, the younger female looked up._

 _"It's not what it looks like!" The pink haired girl says._

 _"Did you make that?" Regina asks as the Poke ball stops rattling "What does it do?"_

 _"Fine, I made it and I heard of rumours that some Pokémon had died because they couldn't get them back to a Pokémon centre, I myself almost losing Seknata, decided to try and create a Poke ball that will slowly heal the Pokémon, especially if a trainer doesn't or has run out of Potions, however I can't seem to make it so it stays closed for long, the longest being five minutes" the student says as Regina smiles "But you can't tell my teacher that I've been stealing parts"_

 _"What are you studying?" Regina asks Seknata burst back out, slightly healed._

 _"I'm a cleaner" she says looking down._

 _"Say, if you tell me your name, I won't tell" Regina says as the girl looks nervously at her._

 _"Nora Cunning" Nora says as Seknata smiles "This is Seknata"_

 _"I'm sorry that it hasn't worked yet,can I look at it? " Regina asks as Nora complies, examining it she opens it up "Here is your problem, come closer"_

 _Nora comes closer, close enough for Regina to poke Nora in the eye, making Regina chuckle and handing it to the young female. Regina watches as Nora looks suspiciously at the Poke ball._

 _"Let's battle!" Regina says dragging Nora outside._

Regina spun in her chair, she was full of energy and wanting to do something. Informing Nora that she would go for a walk, she decides to head to the mall. Money was not something she would be concerned about. Wandering about she notices many civilians who knew nothing of the horrors about to come or the guy she bumped into. She looked up at the man. More like boy, sweet Hoothoot. He was a fine specimen and also was a blonde, now turned off by the boy who was clearly excited.

"Sorry Ma'am" he says "I'm just in a huge rush to try and find my friend"

"Okay, just be careful" Regina calls out as she thinks about Nora again, wondering how her Seknata had gotten beaten, she was a formidable opponent.

Nora was playing with her Pokémon; Seknata and Minstho. Minstho was a small hedgehog Pokémon, mistletoe as it's spikes and around it's neck. Petting the two Pokémon Regina finally asks how she was beaten.

"Seknata? Oh, that day was horrible, it was raining and I say this cute little Pokémon, so I followed it back to it's trainer. Then when we found him, he was shirtless, me being me drooled, but then he challenged me, so I accepted not expecting him to completely and utterly destroy me and everything around us, he seemed so nice" Nora says.

"It's okay, you're much stronger now" Regina says walking away.

"The weirdest thing was that it was an electric type, Seknata is a normal type and shouldn't have been beaten easily, but he was on a whole other level" Nora says.

"He didn't happen to have a Pikachu?" Regina asks.

"Yeah why?" Nora asks.

"No reason, just don't tell anyone else, he's dangerous and if people found out he fought you, they might target you" Regina says.

"Yes Ma'am"

 **Regina Pine POV**

 _To Regina Pine,_

 _It's me again, just wondering if you know where the others are at with progress regarding my whereabouts. Also, please don't talk Barry, I get jealous easily, you know this._

 _Love your Lover,_

 _P.s Ash won't be appearing anytime soon._

 _.._

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

What have I done?


End file.
